El poncho
by Arukise98
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke ahora viajan juntos por el mundo ninja, solo que ahora son pareja, pero hay un dificultad, el Uchiha se rehúsa a tener contacto físico con Naruto en la calle y que los demás sospechen que son amantes. Confundiendo a Naruto enormemente ¿Qué razón tendrá para ello? Fanfic participante del reto literario el grupo de Facebook Shh SasuNaru NaruSaru


El sol de media tarde trataba de mantener su presencia, su luz y calidez se veían comprometidas a causa del cielo parcialmente nublado en donde navegaba. Y es que no era la única batalla que libraba el astro rey, también se enfrentaba al cambio de estación, cuya transición había iniciado hacía algunos días, alcanzando su pico más alto en ese momento.

El fresco y nostálgico otoño ya se había despedido dejando en su lugar al cruel e inclemente invierno.

Y es que especialmente en esta región se percibía más la entrada del invierno ya que era el punto más alejado del país de la tierra, pues se localizaba en el extremo norte, colindando casi con el polo terrestre.

El descenso en la temperatura era incuestionable, pues la diferencia entre los grados, se percibía en el entorno. Con toda certeza todo animal estaría protegiéndose en sus madrigueras, en tanto que todo ser humano estaría tomando medidas contra el frío, tanto en su hogar como si va a salir al exterior.

Si este clima imbatible azotara otros distritos del país de la tierra, con seguridad toda vegetación sería abatida sin misericordia alguna. Sin embargo, en esta provincia abundaban las arboladas, llenos de altos y frondosos abetos y pinos, alineados como pilares verdes oscuro resistiendo sobre el suelo que asemejaba a un tablero ajedrez rocoso.

Estos bosques ostentaba la fama de ser los más vastos. Aunque por lo común al lado de estos se localizaba un sendero campestre, adecuándose al terreno pedregoso.

En uno de estos parajes, silvestres y polvoroso, cierto número de aldeanos, entre niños y adultos, caminaban felizmente, ataviados con largos sacos y pantalones de lana. Transitaban a pie, cargando varias bolsas de tela abarrotadas de víveres, presumiblemente recién comprados en el lejano pueblo vecino. Todas eran provisiones para aguantar este tiempo duro. Y es que en esta región, se conectaban tres pueblos, sin embargo las distancias que los separaban eran considerables largas, así que los que más inteligente era acumular el suficiente alimento con el propósito de no viajar en medio de la alguna tormenta de nieve.

En ese preciso instante un grupo de civiles miraron con cierta curiosidad a dos jóvenes, que llevaban al hombro grandes mochilas abultadas, los cuales discutían al borde del camino, a juzgar por su ubicación venían saliendo del bosque y apenas estaban incorporándose a la senda. A primera vista se destacaba que uno de los muchachos, el de cabello rubio alborotado, traía una bandana de Konoha, así que seguro era ninja; mientras el otro chico, de pelo oscuro y cuyo peinado asemejaba la cresta de un halcón, y su aspecto se podría comparar a la de un vagabundo, pues vestía ropas desgastadas pero con aspecto abrigado. Aunque lo que más les desconcertó a los peatones, acerca de ese par de personajes, fue que el ninja de Konoha solo traía una chaqueta negra que, presumiblemente estaba hecha de tela delgada completamente inadecuada para el actual clima, tal vez por ello, el joven se abrazaba a si mismo.

Ajenos a las habladurías, Naruto tiritaba de frío, no esperaba que la transición de otoño a invierno tuviera estos devastadores y gélidos efectos, y para empeorar las circunstancias: no traiga consigo un abrigo extra que pudiera usar. Solo traía encima su pantalón naranja distintivo y una chaqueta de manga larga, negra tipo escolar, con un cierre naranja en medio de la prenda, sin olvidar la bufanda verde que Kushina le tejió antes de morir. Pese a que tuviera ropa resguardando totalmente sus extremidades, seguía sufriendo a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

Subió en su totalidad la cierre de su chaqueta, con la finalidad de proteger el cuello, afirmando la bufanda a fin de que la nariz estuviera cubierta. Comenzando a calentar sus manos con el mismo vaho que energía de la boca.

Al lado del rubio, estaba Sasuke observándolo tranquilamente, él no padecía de ningún inconveniente, puesto que una banda larga de color azul envolvía varias veces su cabeza, preservando su temperatura física. Y es que era cierto ese adagio viejo donde se argumentaba que si la cabeza y los pies estaban abrigados, no se escaparía el calor corporal. Asimismo su gran poncho marrón cubría su área pectoral, además vestía también ropa de manga larga.

\--Sa...Sa-suke…--llamó al pelinegro, luego se calló inmediatamente, tratando de controlar el movimiento involuntario de dientes, en virtud del frescor glaciar. Hablar en ese estado, le generaba un tartamudeo inconsciente. Pasados unos segundos, al fin logró dominar un poco esta afección, y añadió:--¿Por…por qué teníamos que…venir en esta época del año, precisamente a este...lugar?

\--Aquí encontré la primera pista sobre Kaguya, el año pasado, uno de sus castillos. Desgraciadamente en esa ocasión no tuve la oportunidad de explorar todas las salas, ya que contaba con un trampas escondidas que me tomaron por sorpresa. Así que lo más aconsejable fue volver y averiguar si existía nueva información.--argumentó su respuesta el Uchiha sin mucho esfuerzo, justificando la elección de este destino en particular.

\--¿No pudimos visitar las ruinas en primavera o verano?--alegó íntegramente recuperado de su tartamudez.

\--No, por que en esas estaciones el hielo que cubre las instancias se derrite, inundando todo la estancia, haciendo que una exploración sea imposible. No podríamos pasar ni siquiera a la primera cámara. Además te lo advertí, usuratonkachi, debiste comprar esa capa que te ofrecieron en el último pueblo en que estuvimos. En tus condiciones actuales, te será difícil acompañarme en mi viaje--designó sin empatia.

Lógicamente hablando, vestir ropa anticuada en una área, cuyos habitantes le comunicaban a cada forastero que sufrían de drásticos cambios de temperatura en invierno; y aún así dicho forastero no emprendía las medidas precautorias para enfrentar este inconveniente, era cosa de incautos y locos.

Ante el comentario, el Uzumaki solo pudo pensar en el tono sabelotodo que empleaba su compañero de viaje. Le dedicó una mirada malhumorada y de reproche, nada le costaba al Uchiha bastardo prevenirlo sobre ciertas condiciones climáticas, después de todo, de los dos era el que poseía más experiencia al haber viajado por diversas regiones del mundo ninja durante todo un año completo.

En cambio, Naruto, solo tenía poco menos que 15 días desde que se unió a la travesía. Tomó la determinación de salir de su tierra natal, y buscar a Sasuke a causa de que éste no cumplió con su promesa, la cual dictaba que: el viaje de redención no duraría más de un año, y que sin falta volvería a Konoha. Cabe mencionar que tanto el pacto como la relación de pareja que compartían, se forjaron en el mismo período de tiempo.

Hacía dos años sucedió dicho evento, exactamente la noche en que el Uchiha preparaba su equipaje para emprender su viaje de redención. En esa ocasión sin previo aviso Naruto fue a visitar a Sasuke en la madrugada, entre nervios y timidez, le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que siempre oculto detrás del disfraz de la amistad. Cruzó la línea diciéndole que estaba enamorado de él, a pesar de ser hombres. Al principio Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la repentina revelación, guardando silencio por unos minutos, escuchar esas palabras de boca de su mejor amigo le ayudó a sacar a flote los secretos que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón. Lo amaba mucho, desde hacía tiempo. Llenándose de valor, convirtió entonces esas emociones en palabras, precisamente en: "yo también"

Cuando los dos jóvenes abandonaron su shock inicial, que duró como un minuto, ya que se divertía técnicamente se correspondieron mutuamente, solo entonces liberaron ese peso que venían cargando, y los invadió una fuerte alegría. Con ese gran paso, automáticamente su estado de amistad paso a ser llamado: Amor. Este nuevo y desconocido sentimiento los impulsó a compartir una torpe pero tierna primera vez.

Y aún cuando los dos fueron conscientes que está relación se pospondría por un lapso de tiempo, confiaban que la llama de su amor se mantendría viva por la comunicación a larga distancia, mediante cartas.

No obstante, después de un año de viaje, Sasuke dejó de mandar cartas, y no daba señales de vida por ningún lado, fue como si la tierra se le hubiera tragado. En las aldeas no tenían avistamientos tampoco, lo cual preocupó mucho a Naruto, pues pensó lo peor. Ese fue su punto de inflexión. Sin ninguna duda, fue a solicitar a Kakashi un permiso de ausencia indefinida, que le serviría tanto para ir en busca del Uchiha, como para acompañarlo en su viaje durante algunos meses o años. Con la petición concedida, el Jinchuriki preparó su equipaje y abandonó Konoha sin ningún.

De hecho, lo más asombroso de este caso fue que Naruto logró dar con el paradero de Sasuke en tan solo un mes, siendo que los informantes de Kakashi no obtuvieron ningún resultado en tres meses. En sus momentos de meditación el Uchiha especulaba que el Uzumaki fue reuniendo progresivamente pistas valiosas, al relacionarse con varias personas a lo largo de la travesía, y que una vez realizado esto, simplemente se dedicó a rastrear su chakra con su modo sabio hasta localizarlo, solo así pudo lograr semejante hazaña.

Sasuke jamás lo olvidaría en la vida. Ese día, se quedó estupefacto al principio, pensó que si mente le jugaba una mala pasada, un espejismo. Pero fue su pecho quien le confirmó que no era una ilusión, llenándose de un sentimiento de dicha al ver la figura de Naruto qué corría a su encuentro. El rubio traía una sonrisa palpable y una energía desbordante. Sin duda mantenía su reputación intacta de sorprender a la gente.

\--Esto es parte tu culpa. Tendrías que haber insistido con más fuerza, teme, si ya sabías que no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar este nuevo clima.--protestó con voz gruñona--Solo dijiste "Haz lo que quieras" con ese tono taciturno tuyo. Por lo tanto no creí que estuvieras hablando en serio.--objetó Naruto intentando generar un cargo de conciencia, y hacer participe de su desgracia a su compañero de viaje.

\--Cuando te empecinas en no escuchar a los demás, no hay quien te convenza, aunque tenga buenos argumentos, --respondió con voz impostada, no iba a ser señalado como culpable en este asunto, y agregó--No iba a discutir contigo, ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus decisiones--contrarrestó la acusación.

\--¡Hey!--exclamó, Sasuke lo responsabilizará totalmente de sus propios actos, en más ni se inmutó, no esperaba menos de él. Su humor pareció mejorar, cuando hizo memoria acerca de un hecho pasado--Ahora que recuerdo, mientras yo estaba pagando los víveres de este mes, tú compraste una capa nueva, ¿no es así? Prestámela--solicitó fantaseando con la idea de que una manta pronto reduciría aquel frío en su ser.

\--No la compré, pedían demasiado por ella, además el abrigo que tengo todavía sirve--notificó tranquilamente, palpando levemente el poncho que usaba.

Está noticia lo bajo del cielo al infierno, entonces el Uzumaki reparo en el abrigo del pelinegro, cavilando astutamente una nueva solución a su precaria condición.

Agarró el dobladillo del poncho marrón, levantándolo un poco con la intención de meterse debajo seguro el calor corporal despedido por Sasuke lo abrigaría. Su mente le llevó a imaginar que estar ahí escuchando los latidos del corazón, sumado a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se convertiría en una excelente experiencia, no había nada mejor que sentir cerca a su amado. Al ver sus intenciones, el Uchiha empujó a Naruto, destruyendo su burbuja encantada de amor en el proceso, el rubio estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro, pero al final logró recuperarlo, quedando de pie.

\--¡Que te diablos te pasa, dattebayo!--gruñó enfadado e indignado debido al acto despectivo del Uchiha.

\--¡No actúes impulsivamente!--ordenó, con el ceño fruncido, indudablemente ser tomado por sorpresa, le molesto un poco. Sin embargo, rápidamente renunció a su enfado inicial para enfocarse en un detalle mucho más importante, los posibles aldeanos que hubieran podido presenciar la escena.

Ajeno a los posibles testigos que estuvieran en el camino, el aspirante a Hokage continuó demostrando su irritación.

\--Me ves que tengo frío, encuentro una solución inmediata que beneficia a ambos y me rechazas.--siguió remarcando la falta, severamente ofendido, empecinado en hacerle ver al otro su falta de tacto.

Sasuke no le contestó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, sus luceros oscuros permanecieron explorando su alrededor, ubicando en el acto a un par de fisgones que los examinaban con claro interés mal sano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desató el Sharingan y encendió el Rinnengan, clavando su mirada feroz y afilada en las dos personas, quienes se sobresaltaron al ser descubiertos, y sin demora empezaron a caminar, en una dirección opuesta, apresuradamente saliendo del campo de visión del Uchiha. Con esta contingencia resuelta, retomó a peinar el resto del panorama.

\--Ahí va de nuevo-- discurrió Naruto al contemplar la conducta de Sasuke.

Dicho comportamiento lo cabreaba, siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando sucedía este tipo de escenarios, evadía el contacto visual con él, volteaba a todos lados y permanecía en silencio, seguramente después le repetiría una excusa que fundamentara su acción o le cambiaría el tema drásticamente intentando disminuir su mal humor.

Y es que no era la primera vez que el portador del Sharingan declinaba un acercamiento físico entre ellos en la vía pública. En la quincena que llevaban viajando a juntos ya habían sucedido hechos similares durante su estadía en el país de la tierra, eligió tolerarlos de cierta forma para evitar discusiones acaloradas, que los llevarán a dejarse de hablar, no había nada más incomodo que viajar con la ley del hielo como tercer invitado.

El primer desplante sucedió en el puente "Golem", construcción emblemática de la capital. Ahí los dos ninjas estaban en la baranda del viaducto admirando el paisaje marítimo, había poca gente en el lugar, de pronto el rubio posó intencionalmente su mano sobre la mano del pelinegro, como un gesto efusivo. Pasaron unos escasos segundos, cuando Sasuke alejó su mano bruscamente y, no sólo eso, se apartó a una cierta distancia de él, como si tratara de enviar a los demás el siguiente mensaje: "No vengo con este tipo".

El segundo incidente tuvo lugar en una posada con aguas termales, donde decidieron pasar la noche. Una vez instalados en su habitación, se dirigieron a tomar una baño caliente y relajarse debido a la travesía. Repentinamente Naruto se ofreció, muy amablemente, a tallar la espalda de Sasuke, éste aceptó, advirtiendo que si no hacía un buen trabajo recibiría su merecido. Entusiasmado por el hecho de realizar una actividades tan íntima, el rubio le valió la amenaza de su pareja. En eso estaba, cuando se le ocurrió, intentar tocarlo, besó repentinamente aquel pálido hombro, a los segundos de esta acción recibió un golpe de la toalla del Uchiha, quien hizo volar la tela en su dirección, provocando un ruido sordo que hasta unos chicos, que recién ingresaban en el baño, dieron un grito de sorpresa debido al susto. Sin darle más explicaciones a Naruto, se largó a su habitación.

Las dos veces el Uzumaki encaró al Uchiha exigiendo una explicación a dicho proceder, recibiendo como respuesta de que le desagradaba la invasión de su espacio personal en público, solicitándole tiempo para acostumbrarse.

En resumidas cuentas, el problema era que Naruto demostrará amor en lugares y momentos inadecuados.

De acuerdo, el aspirante a Hokage aceptó el punto de vista, le gustase o no, el portador del Sharingan era reservado y frío, a lo mejor presentaba cierta incomodidad al recibir muestras de cariño frente a otros. Al contrario de él, que era natural expresar sus emociones, además había llegado a un punto en que le importaba poco la opinión de la gente y las habladurías, estaba tan enamorado que si le dieran a elegir entre su puesto de Hokage y Sasuke, elegiría sin dudar su relación en lugar de su sueño. Por ello, aceptó sin chistar esas condiciones, confiando que con el pasar de los días, su amante iría perdiendo esa actitud.

Entonces Naruto cambió su táctica, comenzó a externar su cariño en un entorno privado. Al principio aparentó ser la solución definitiva. Cuando los dos jóvenes se abrigaban en el cálido interior de una habitación de cuatro paredes, en alguna posada, era maravilloso el ambiente, el Uchiha era menos reacio a recibir las atenciones cariñosas, correspondía con intensidad y sin que nada lo frenará.

No obstante, si pasaban la noche bajo las estrellas en un campamento ubicado en la profundidad de un bosque frondoso, había un efecto contrario, Sasuke no bajaba mucho su guardia, y en cuanto se manifestaba el más mínimo sonido, lo usaba de excusa a fin de alejar de un empujón a Naruto, valiéndose del alegato de que deberían estar alertas a posibles emboscadas o ataques de ninjas errantes.

El Uchiha despertaba cierto sentimiento de revancha en ninjas, aquellos que no aceptaron muy bien que saliera de la cárcel tan pronto. De hecho Naruto, a la semana de unirse a la travesía, fue testigo de un intento de asesinato perpetrado contra él, aunque dicho evento fue neutralizado sin mucha dificultad. Pero tampoco eran muy comunes los atentados, por lo cual no justificaba el exceso de cautela.

No era de extrañar que, con el paso de cada día, esto solo acumulaba frustración, inseguridad y confusión en Naruto. No era de piedra cuando se involucraba a Sasuke Uchiha, cualquier acto que hiciera le afectaba de sobremanera. Le resultaba desalentador que adoptará esa actitud obsesiva de preservar su lazo en la clandestinidad, que fuera esquivo ante cualquier contacto entre ellos, y pese a que tomara en cuenta el hecho de ser vistos por otros, cómo algo importante, al rubio no le importaba, al contrario que lo supieran a lo mejor así podría expresar su amor con naturalidad.

Con una quincena recorriendo juntos el mundo ninja, y estas peripecias acumulándose en un intervalo tan corto de tiempo. Fácilmente el rincón más oscuro del corazón perteneciente a Naruto, aquel donde habitaba todo su pesimismo, tristeza y dolor, fruto de recibir tanto rechazo en su niñez, y que constantemente estaba en guerra con el carácter positivo del rubio. Emprendió la creación de las más bajas y deprimentes teorías que pudieran dilucidar dicho lo que existía detrás de la actitud de Sasuke. La primera dictaba que lo evitaba por que le daba pena tener una relación con otro hombre, pues el Uchiha ya era considerando un criminal, aunque hubiera sido absuelto y portara ya su libertad jurídicamente, la mancha estaba ahí. Por lo tanto, ser señalado como homosexual, sería una carga más a sus antecedentes que empeoraría su reputación. La segunda idea, era mucho más personal, implicaba que Sasuke posiblemente se arrepintió de haber pasado la noche con él, y por ello no volvió a Konoha en el tiempo pactado, esperanzado en que su relación moriría con la distancia y ausencia y que eventualmente Naruto encontraría a alguien más.

Y precisamente ahora Naruto intentaba reprender esos pensamientos umbríos, pero ganaban terreno al llenar de dudas su mente.

Ajeno a estas conjeturas, Sasuke terminó de revisar todo su alrededor, y confiado en que sólo estaban los dos solos, por fin centró su atención en el rubio, quien ya lo veía con fastidio, ahí iban otra vez.

\--Naruto, sabes perfectamente el motivo de mi comportamiento.

-¡Si, ya sé!--respondió de mala gana--Pero...¡tampoco es para que me rechaces como si yo fuera un apestado'ttebayo!--vociferó con ferocidad, dolía recordar esos tiempos donde fue tratado como un paria, y eso mismo había sentido con los acción de su amado.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en él. Reflexionando su actitud anterior, reconocía que sí había sido indolente, pero deseaba que su relación se mantuviera en bajo perfil, por el bien de la reputación de héroe que caía sobre los hombros de Naruto Uzumaki.

No permitiría qué esas imprudencias trajeran serias consecuencias. Y es que se corría un riesgo muy alto en el exterior, si una persona mal intencionada los descubriera, empezaría a esparcir rumores, y si estos llegaban a oídos de los altos mandos del país del fuego, sería catastrófico, podrían negarle el puesto de Hokage al Uzumaki en un futuro. Eso era lo que menos quería, que el rubio viera su sueño truncado. Tenían que ser realistas, la sociedad ninja no estaba acostumbrada al amor entre personas del mismo sexo, por muy héroe de guerra que fueras te juzgarían igual, este tema era tan tabú como los jutsus prohibidos que Orochimaru solía ejecutar.

\--Sasuke, ya sé que no te gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero estábamos solos, ¡Maldita sea! --presentó Naruto como base, en los percances anteriores no discutió mucho este tema, pero ahora ya no, iba a zanjar esto de una vez por toda.

\--Habían dos personas aquí, no te pudiste percatar de su presencia ya que estabas de espaldas a ellos.--publicó, refutando el argumento del rubio.--Igual recomiendo que no llamemos mucho las atención.--planteó.

De nuevo ese consejo que se advertía como una ley mortaja, Naruto se dio cuenta que no podría contener sus sentimientos, ni acostumbrarse a no externar su felicidad y amor que lo invadía al viajar al lado de Sasuke, lo más conveniente era conversar esto y darle una solución definitiva, sino esto se volvería un problema recurrente. Exhaló un suspiro profundo, con el objetivo de calmarse, si hablaba todavía con un rastro de enojo, no iba a llegar a a ningún lado.

Más calmado, y despejado, exclamó:

\--Oye, Sasuke, comprendo tu posición acerca del espacio personal, desde que te conozco eres así, y por eso tome la determinación de esperar hasta que estuvieras preparado. Pero honestamente creo que no podré persistir.--divulgó por fin, dando el primer paso a una resolución generalmente era el más duro, y más cuando se involucraba a la pareja.

Notó de inmediato que contaba con toda la atención del Uchiha, le sostenía la mirada, y no emitió ningún comentario como respuesta. Seguro iba a dejar que verbalizara toda su opinión y ya después daría su punto de vista. Ese simple gesto llenó de confianza al Uzumaki, a lo mejor este conflicto finalizaría a su favor, con su pareja entendiéndole y dándole apertura a que expresarán su amor con un poco más de libertad. Esa era su ideal.

\--Sabes, a veces quisiera realizar las mismas actividades que una pareja normal hace, nada explícito--confirmó poniendo las manos al frente y moviéndolas en señal de negación, pues la expresión que puso el Uchiha se aseveró, mejor esclarecer el punto, posteriormente añadió:--podemos empezar poco a poco, no quiero presionarte, pero así sentiría mucho más fuerte nuestro lazo como pareja que somos si tuviéramos ese tipo de atenciones. Propongo tomarnos de las manos, de vez en cuando, garantizando que no haya nadie alrededor y así.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para exhalar el aire.

\--Naruto, debes de tener en cuenta que no somos una pareja "normal", así que no esperes que comparta esas fantasías contigo. Tenemos que preservar las apariencias en todo momento por el bien de nuestra imagen de ninjas--aclaró con tono realista, si Naruto necesitaba que le explicara minuciosamente las razones que sustentaban la importancia de la clandestinidad, lo haría, ya que daba la impresión que no entendía.

El aspirante a Hokage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, vaya contestación le soltó, nunca creyó en su vida que algo así ocurriera. Ese último comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Maldita sea! Sasuke le salía con ese sermón de ser recatados y apuntándole que no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos, ¡por que tenía una reputación que cuidar!. Se cumplía la profecía de su instinto oscuro.

Por unos segundos recordó un capitulo de su infancia, antes de conocer el Shikamaru y compañía. Una tarde un niño se acercó a jugar con él, se divirtieron tanto que prometieron regresar a jugar al día siguiente. Y cuando se volvieron ver, el niño le dijo que no podía estar con él pues el prestigio de su familia se vería afectado, abandonándolo en el parque de juegos.

Esa vacía sensación era la que experimentaba ahora mismo, pero fue más devastadora, ya que era Sasuke Uchiha quien la infligía. Su alma gemela y gran amor temía ver afectado su renombre. Ahora no había ninguna duda era considerado una molestia, carga, dolía demasiado.

El portador del Sharingan decidió seguir su explicación, sin percatarse que Naruto estaba ausente en su deprimida mente.

\--Ahora más que nunca nuestro renombre es lo más importante, Naruto…

Fue dramáticamente interrumpido.

\--¡Sí tanto problema te causa estar conmigo, terminemos con esto!.--clamó Naruto con potente voz, que por un segundo sonó que se desgarraba la garganta, una mezcla de furia y tristeza a la vez.

Con esa recriminación y tono de voz tan lastimero, el Uchiha tomó conciencia, los sentimientos del Uzumaki fueron lastimados severamente por su desliz. Había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Y más al asumir que él se daría cuenta de sus intenciones de protección, además tuvo la imprudencia de no elegir las palabras correctas para comunicarse.

De inmediato, puso su mente a trabajar en remediar el error y dialogar claramente, estaba a punto de abrir la boca a fin de disculparse y hacerse entender, cuando el rubio profirió el siguiente comentario.

\--Me largo a Konoha, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, sirve que dejo de opacar tu reputación. En la aldea por lo menos tengo a personas que me estiman y esperan con ansias mi regreso.--señaló con voz átona, sin fuerza. Luego entró en acción aquella oscuridad perversa de su corazón, que todo ser humano poseía, le exigía hacer daño a la persona que le hirió en el corazón. --Por si no lo sabes tengo admiradoras ahora, y antes de dejar las aldea tuve varias confesiones de parte de algunas; mientras otras me suplicaron que no me fuera de la aldea, así que estarán ahí dándome la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas estarán preocupadas por que se vea perjudicada su popularidad al estar conmigo--Presumió con alevosía y ventaja, conocía perfectamente donde atacar.

El Uchiha recibió el ataque verbal, le pegó directamente, que le restregara Naruto su reputación de conquistador con las mujeres, sólo significaba que le daba igual herirlo y mostrarle que podía ser desechado fácilmente. Eso simplemente fue un golpe bajo, dejándole un amargo sabor de boca, hacía años que no padecía ese tipo de sentimiento de ser dejado atrás. Desde la partida de Itachi esa punzante emoción no la había vívido. Ahora Naruto representaba su nueva vida y camino, simplemente lo iba a dejar así como así. Apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula se le tenso, no se iba a dejar intimidar, iba a hacer frente con el mismo tono. Si quería guerra, Naruto, eso tendría, dos podrían jugar ese juego.

\--Haz lo que quieras, si crees que no te amo, regresa a Konoha y cásate con alguien que te aprecie como te mereces, como Hinata, Sakura o quien prefieras, realmente no me importa. Solo te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien salió a buscarme primero.--replicó con astucia, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo ponía contra las cuerdas y menos dudar de la veracidad de su sentimientos.

El Uzumaki quedó estupefacto debido a la respuesta.

\--Eso dolió dattebayo--musitó dolido, desviando su mirada hacía otro lado.

\--Tú comenzaste.--se defendió viendo en en las dirección opuesta.

Un silencio incómodo se fundó entre ellos, su pelea verbal llegó demasiado lejos esta vez. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso, tenían su orgullo herido, además desconocían la manera de arreglar este problema a fin de hacer las pases. Por este motivo, prefirieron desviar su atención a dintintos puntos del paisaje invernal que se erguía a su alrededor. Se encontraban ubicados a un lado del camino del viajero, cuya única compañía ahora era un tronco recostado en el suelo, siendo rodeado por un bosque.

De pronto, un viento helado pasó al lado de los dos jóvenes, la reacción del Uzumaki no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente se agachó lo suficiente con el propósito de frotar los músculos de sus piernas y darles algo de calor al hacer fricción. Desafortunadamente se desató otro céfiro glacial que le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos, dejó de sobarse las piernas para abrazarse a sí mismo, y calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, permaneciendo en cuclillas, la posición fetal era adecuada para conservar el calor corporal.

El Uchiha contempló la escena con el rabillo del ojo, impasible por unos segundos, la parte vengativa de su personalidad le aconsejaba que se merecía eso y más el rubio, le pegó fuerte ese comentario en donde se jactaba de poder prescindir de su compañía, sumado a la falta de prudencia tanto en sus palabras y acciones como en la elección de su guardarropa, fueron los que lo condenaron a estar en esta deficiente situación, aprendería de la peor manera la lección.

Después vino el cargo de consciencia por desearle el mal, era su culpa no haberse sincerado con Naruto en primer lugar y esperar que él interpretara sus pobres intenciones tarde o temprano, como si el rubio fuera telepata, de hecho era el causante principal de este mal entendido al no haber tenido tacto tanto en sus palabras como acciones. Enseguida emergió ese sentido protector que toda persona enamorada poseía, aquel que te dictaba cuidar a la persona amada, por más tonterías que hiciera. Pero el Uchiha no estaba cegado del todo, no por que lo amara y admitiera que se había equivocado, lo perdonaría tan fácil, también tenía que conservar su dignidad como persona. Le daría la oportunidad de que reflexionará, lo escucharía, mandaría su orgullo a la mierda y finalmente le ofrecería una disculpa.

En el pasado, cuando ambos eran unos críos, indudablemente ignoraría al rubio por días, hasta que cansado del silencio, éste mismo le sacaría palabra, nada disfrutaba más que verlo tragarse su orgullo. Sin embargo ahora le pesaba tener ese ambiente tenso entre ellos por mucho tiempo, deterioraba la nueva relación que compartían, maldijo mentalmente a su corazón por enamorarse de Naruto; y por haber derretido la barrera de hielo, que le sirvió durante años, para bloquear cualquier emoción.

Mientras tanto, Naruto meditaba el escenario donde estaba metido tenía frío, hambre y un hueco en su conciencia. Tendría que aceptar que se equivocó al presumir que tenía muchas pretendientes mucho más importantes que Sasuke, aunque estuviera enojado y se hubiera dejado llevar por ello. Básicamente se decepcionó por el asunto de la reputación, pero ya lo había meditado esa posibilidad anteriormente, así que tal vez ver como Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su personalidad por él, fue lo que más lo alteró.

Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad reservada y fría, que Sasuke le regalara algunas muestras de cariño, ya era un comienzo. Recordó a primera vez que pudo advertir la encantadora forma en que se limitaba a verle y la leve sonrisa que dibujaba fugazmente cuando el propio Naruto se hacía el distraído. Lo contemplaba como si fuera la persona más importante y valiosa en su vida. Eso gestos eran los significativos más allá de lo físico que compartían cada noche. Pero, eso no opacaba la gravedad de la ofensa, de que lo mandara a Konoha a casarse con cualquier fémina. Daría el primer paso a un nuevo acuerdo de paz. Agarró el poncho llamando la atención de su dueño.

Las orbes oscuras de Sasuke se encontraron con los zafiros azules de Naruto, en los cuales pudo leer que deseaba la reconciliación, seguramente le pediría disculpas, lo bueno de esto es que estas siempre eran sinceras.

\--Sasuke...yo...

No pudo decir más porque una ráfaga helada se desató, trayendo consigo los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. El clima severo más inflexible que nunca, amenazaba con envíar no solo los vientos para transportar el frío, sino también las nubes. A Naruto se le escapó un gran estornudo. Mala señal, si no se ponían bajo techo, se resfriaría y podría agravarse rápidamente, en el peor de los escenarios le daría gripe.

\--No hay ningún pueblo cercano en kilómetros aquí, y regresar al último que visitamos, no es una opción--acotó el Uchiha posando su mirada en dirección al norte. - - Será mejor movernos, ya casi anochece y el ambiente solo empeorará.

El rubio asintió, incorporándose con pausa, sus músculos se le paralizaron debido a la posición y el frío, se tambaleo un poco, mas Sasuke lo sujetó por el brazo vendado con el objeto de evitar su caída. Otro estornudo se escuchó y luego empezó a nevar en serio .

\--No hay tiempo que perder, dobe, hay un refugio de viajero aquí cerca, vamos antes de que se agrave tu condición.

Naruto se sorprendió que se estableciera un Refugio de Viajero tan próximo a su localización, realmente era muy conveniente, no se quejaba, agradecía la buena suerte.

Los refugios de viajero surgieron como gesto de buena voluntad de parte de la gran alianza Shinobi. Una vez terminada la guerra se llegó al común acuerdo de construir cabañas, que funcionarán como puntos de resguardo para toda persona, independientemente de su nación. Cada vez que necesitará de seguridad, alimento y cobijo gratuito, estarían ahí. Sólo se les pedía a los huéspedes temporales respetar las instalaciones y hace buen uso de ellas, pues de lo contrario se retiraría ese alojamiento, en legítimo derecho y en nombre del acuerdo de la alianza. Podría parecer una propuesta algo irrelevante teniendo en cuenta que existían siempre algún pueblo con posadas cercanas, no obstante se defendió su existencia en base a las zonas alejadas en donde acampar al aire libre fuera un problema, ya fuera por el clima extremo o cuestiones de seguridad.

Durante el trayecto que recorrió el rubio buscando al Uchiha, solo los oyó mencionar por otros viajeros, según los rumores la mayor parte de estos refugios se ubicaban en zonas remotas. Cuando el rubio requería pasar la noche, lo hacía bajo el abrigo de las estrellas, pues no siempre podría darse el lujo de pagar un techo.

Caminaron aproximadamente veinte minutos, percatándose que se estaba formando en el suelo una fina capa de nieve, un anuncio de la gran ventisca que traería consigo la yegua blanca. Naruto percibió los dedos de los pies entumidos, pronto le comenzarían a doler. Diez minutos después pudieron distinguir la figura del albergue, aquel mencionado por el Uchiha. Cuando se estuvieron a una distancia corta pudo observar que era una casa de madera, con pedazos de madera clavadas desde el interior sobre las ventanas de la fachada, seguramente para que los vidrios resistirán las inclementes vientos helados.

Una vez que estuvieron frente pórtico, de la vivienda, el Uchiha, que ya había estado ahí una vez, atisbo que estaba disponible debido a la tarjeta de color verde que colgaba de la puerta, como un indicador físico.

Los dos ninjas entraron en la modesta y austera morada, que poseía una distribución del espacio despejada en su totalidad, pues tenía pocos muebles. El salón principal lo conformaba el recibidor, el piso era de madera en su totalidad, en la esquína izquierda al fondo de la pieza se ubicaba una chimenea de piedra, con forma cuadrada, con algo de ceniza dentro, era claro que había sido usada hacia pocos días, sin duda un buen elemento para contener una fogata de manera segura. Eso demostraba que la casa no contaba con un sistema de calefacción eléctrico. Existían tres puertas más dentro que probablemente una conducía a un pequeño baño, la otra a una alacena con suministros y la última a una pequeña bodega que contenía herramientas y leña de sobra. Al fondo se erguía un estante de madera de seis niveles, en los cuales contenían múltiples artículos, desde libros, pergaminos enrollados, pasando por kunais y shuriken almacenados en recipientes cilíndricos, cajas de madera de tamaño pequeño, hasta plantas enanas que crecían en macetas.

Sasuke avanzó hacía una de las puertas, a razón de inspeccionar el sanitario. Comprobando que el sistema de drenaje operaba a la perfección, a pesar del clima frío, las tuberías no se habían congelado.

Entretanto el Uzumaki permanecía en el recibidor maravillado por lo que veía, era demasiada hospitalidad para los forasteros de parte de un dueño, que mantenía la casa en un estado decente y digno adecuado para habitarse en cualquier momento. Todo por puro sentido altruista, ya que la alianza shinobi no pagaba nada a los constructores de los albergues.

\--El propietario de esta casa, si se que preocupa no sólo por las necesidades básicas, sino también por dar una impresión hogareña-- pensó en voz alta.

\--Con tener un techo sobre tu cabeza, un baño y un lugar para hacer un buen fuego, ya es suficiente, lo demás es un simple lujo--contestó la observación del Uzumaki.

El rubio se le quedó viendo, había respondido su meditación repentina, era una buena ocasión para iniciar una conversación.

\--Sasuke, con respecto a lo que ocurrió, yo...

\--Ocupemonos primero de asentar correctamente nuestra estadía aquí, anochecera pronto a causa de que estamos ya en la víspera de la ventisca, será conveniente hacer fuego y preparar algo de comer--recomendó con cierto sosiego, como si aquel muro de hielo que los había separado minutos antes, estuviera derritiendose . - - Si cubrimos estos puntos primero, luego podremos conversar con tranquilidad.

Y eso hicieron, entre los dos cargaron algunos troncos de madera que encontrarnos en el cuarto que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta número tres. Acomodaron los bloques en el interior de la chimenea, Sasuke la encendió con su técnica de fuego. Entretanto Naruto registraba la recién descubierta despensa, ahí se almacenaba una gran cantidad de víveres que iba desde comida enlatada e instantánea hasta bebidas energéticas en polvo y botellas de agua. Asimismo había algunos utensilios de cocina como: cacerolas, sartenes, ollas, teteras, indispensables para cocinar; sumado a los típicos cubiertos como: cucharas, platos, tazas. También había cuatro futones apilados.

Sin duda daba honor a la fama de los refugios de viajero.

Sin más demora, el Uzumaki vacío el contenido de una lata de sopa líquida en una cacerola, traía pedazos de carne de res, papa, zanahoria y chicharos. Luego la colgó de un gancho cercano a la chimenea, vigilando su progreso, pues con el fuego salvaje, el guisado pronto se calentaría y lo que menos deseaba era que se quemara.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sacudía las colchonetas golpeándolas con un raqueta que encontró en la bodega de las herramientas, tenía pensado situarlas cerca de la chimenea una vez más que comieran.

A los pocos minutos, de haber finalizado su labor, el Uchiha fue convocado por el Naruto para la cena. Comieron en silencio aquel guisado de verduras y carne que les sabía a gloria debido a que calentó sus cuerpos.

Satisfechos, concluyeron su hora de alimentos tomando un té cálido para la digestión, Naruto entonces retomó la platica en el punto en que quedó.

\--Sasuke, yo…--hizo una pausa, y apartando la mirada con castigo, después de unos segundos pronunció finalmente--... perdoname, no debí insinuar que tenía múltiples chicas que podrían reemplazar te con sencillez.

El Uchiha se e quedó viendo en silencio, no iba a emitir ninguna oración hasta no escuchar completamente al Uzumaki. Al notar esa actitud reflexiva, prosiguió.

-Lo que te dije fue un arrebato violento producto del enojo por las palabras que me dijiste, me lastimó mucho oírte decir: "Que no eramos una pareja normal y por ello mis fantasías no iban a ser cumplidas por ti". - -permaneció con la mirada gacha, concentrándose en el fuego vivo de la fogata, como si su hipnotizante llama danzante le brindará además de calor, el valor y las palabras correctas.

Sasuke fijó sus orbes oscuros también en el mismo sitio, abrió los labios para decir algo, pero prefirió cerrarlos. Naruto captó esa mueca por el rabillo del ojo, en el segundo en que dejó de admirar el fuego. Posteriormente prosiguió:

\--Y pues he estado frustrado últimamente, a pesar de tener presente que me habías pedido esperar a que te acostumbraras a al afecto en público, es muy difícil para mí. Quiero que toda persona que se te queda viendo sepa que ya no estás a su alcance, además claro de manifestar mi amor por ti en pequeños gestos, como lo hacen las parejas, aunque eso ya te lo dije--reconoció con pena, más por exponer su lado posesivo y celoso.

Escuchar de los labios del propio Uzumaki que admitía tener una faceta celosa, fue nuevo. Realmente empatizaba con esa idea de marcar el territorio ante otros, porque también sucedía esto con Naruto, muchas chicas lo observaban con timidez cursi, cuchicheando y luego soltando risitas, en esas ocasiones las fulminaba con su mirada, haciéndolas huir.

Oír la voz de Naruto retomar la palabra, sacó al portador del Sharingan de su ensoñamiento

\--Sasuke, cuando me rechazas tan violentamente, me asalta la inseguridad, y pierdo la confianza de que nuestra relación pueda tener un futuro. Te veo que tratas a la ligera este tema y no puedo evitar pensar que no te importa--exhibió sinceramente, con ese mismo comportamiento entre apenado, y dolido--La opinión de las personas me tiene sin cuidado, cuando se trata de ti, no me importa nada. Es más si tuviera que elegir entre mi futuro puesto de Hokage y tú, te elegiría a ti sin dudar. Pues tu eres mi sueño ahora. Bien conoces todo lo que disgusta y mis aspiraciones, dime algo respecto a esto para resolverlo.

Finalmente intervinó el Uchiha, ese último punto no le gustó para nada.

\--Hoy fue un mal día para ambos, admito que yo también te dije cosas desagradables, lo lamento. En si esta desagradable disputa fue meramente mi culpa. - - aceptó usando un tono de voz avergonzado.

Naruto se sorprendió por su franqueza, por lo general las disculpas de Sasuke estaban cargadas de seriedad y frialdad, es decir no alteraban su actitud, pero esta vez vislumbró vergüenza y arrepentimiento puro y duro.

\--Tampoco te eches toda la responsabilidad, teme--dio soltando sin querer el apelativo con el que llamaba informalmente a su compañero, hizo una pausa por si esto lo hubiera incomodado, al comprobar que no produjo reacción, añadió:--Solo fue que… se nos salió de las manos esta última discusión, tuvimos una mala reacción--puntualizó el Uzumaki, su alto sentido de equidad no le permitía que su amado se designara como el único inculpado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la misericordia y sentido de la justicia tan características del Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero no quería ser absuelto y ser tratado con condescendencia. Un Uchiha siempre reconocía sus propios errores y aceptaba las consecuencias derivadas de ello, era una de sus primeras leyes familiares dentro del clan.

\--Como haya sido, fue insensible de mi parte llamar a tus deseos simples fantasías, y condenarte por ello con que no las vivirías conmigo, no me exprese del modo adecuado. Además mis actos fueron desconsiderados pues no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, solo asumí que con el tiempo entenderías las razones de mi comportamiento, eso fue imprudente, un error. Por eso terminé lastimándote cada vez más. Lo siento, no fue mi intención--desarrolló exponiendo cada punto que él contemplaba como un fallo. Después hizo una pequeña pausa.--Por lo cual, te diré sin rodeos los motivos verdaderos por los cuales no deseo recibir cariño público de tu parte, así que escuchame hasta el final.--sugirió esto último, presentía que su compañero discreparía en algunos puntos.

\--Aceptó tus disculpas, si tu haces lo mismo. --convino automáticamente, por alguna extraña razón se conmovió por su sinceridad--¡Ah! Se supone que debí solo escuchar y al final decir algo. Continúa, no interrumpiré más.--invitó, asintiendo con su cabeza, cerrando el acuerdo de dar oído solamente, ya después formularía su juicio respecto a lo dicho.

\--Naruto, claramente todavía soy un criminal y mantenerte a mi lado, puede acarrearte graves consecuencias.

\--¡Pero que dices, ya fuiste perdonado además de que…!

\--Dejame terminar.--cortó en seguida, una vez que miro como Naruto apretaba los labios, guardando silencio, siguió su discurso:--Tú mismo pudiste verificarlo cuando esos ninjas nos atacaron en aquella vez, venían por venganza, creen que no recibí una condena justa. Sea como sea, lo que piensen los demás sobre eso, me tiene sin cuidado.--declaró con una tono lúgubre, como si los inviduos que lo criticaran tuvieran la misma importancia que una hoja seca o un pescado muerto--Sin embargo todo cambia cuando se trata de ti. --hizo otra pausa, a fin de tomar un poco té tibio, pues de pronto le dio sed.

Naruto pudo jurar que al pronunciar esa última línea, la voz del Uchiha se suavizó, como si mencionarlo le ocasionara cierta ternura. Rápidamente se dio una cachetada mental, tal vez lo había imaginado, asimismo no era el momento para eso.

Después de que el portador del Sharingan terminó de beber, agregó:

\--Tú tienes un sueño y un gran futuro por delante, que puede ser arruinado fácilmente, si las personas equivocadas exponen la relación que mantienes conmigo, no importa si solo son rumores, si estos llegan hasta el consejo del señor feudal del país del fuego, puede traer como secuela que no te permitan participar en el proceso de selección en el puesto Hokage. Es por eso que evitaba cualquier contacto físico en público que pudiera dar la señal de que somos una pareja. No quiero que sacrifiques o pierdas tu sueño por mí.

Para Sasuke, que se presentara esta situación ya fuera por descuido o por decisión propia del Uzumaki, lo devastaría. Buscaba compartir todo, sus triunfos, derrotas, sueños y anhelos.

\--Ya veo, por eso actuabas tan extremo en la vía púbica cada vez que intentaba aproximarme a darte una muestra de cariño.--reflexionó Naruto, ahora lo comprendía todo--¿No pudiste decírmelo desde el principio?--reprendió. --Nos pudimos ahorrar muchos mal entendidos.

\--Lo sé, lo sé, creí que repararías en eso.

\--No soy adivino, teme.

\--Nunca observaste las miradas y cuchicheos que levantabamos en ocasiones al llegar a los pueblos y más cuando te dirigías a mí con ese entusiasmo de enamorado, el cual no disimulabas.

\--No, nunca me fije en esos detalles, no voy estudiando las expresiones corporales de las personas. Y ese "entusiasmo de enamorado" que subrayas, es mi actitud normal.

\--Usuratonkachi, ¿de verdad?, eres un ninja, debes estar con la guardia alta y con un conocimiento de tu alrededor al completo.

\--No son tiempos violentos. Aunque, a pesar de todo, sé a qué te refieres con levantar miradas indiscretas y chismosas.

Vino a su memoria como lo veían en su infancia los aldeanos de Konoha y como habían cambiado con el paso de los años, actualmente hasta lo reverenciaban como un héroe. No obstante era consciente que fue por pura conveniencia, y que si cometía un error, regresaría ese desprecio inicial.

\--Tenemos una relación fuera de las normas sociales, y sería muy ingenuo pensar que sólo por que eres un héroe de guerra van a aceptar tus preferencias. Te pueden tratar como un marginado directamente, o actuar con hipocresía, fingiendo que te respetan y aceptan, para después darte una puñalada por la espalda. Si eso sucede, destruire sin compasión a esa persona, sea quien sea, si me llego a enterar. --manifestó sus intenciones, jamás permitiría que una bola de chusma osaran pensar si quiera en herir a su amado.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, aquella declaración de guerra proclamaba por el Uchiha, coincidió con el inicio de la ventisca azotadora del exterior.

\--Entonces, ¿Qué propones?--cuestionó Naruto, ahora con las cosas claras, estaba dispuesto a contenerse de nuevo, ya que ahora estaba seguro que todo este embrollo solo fue fruto de las intenciones protectoras de Sasuke

\--Resultaría muy cruel pedirte que te inhibas, cuando tienes todo el derecho de exigir una relación digna.

\--Por mí esta bien, mi inseguridad radicaba en que tal vez ya no querías que estuviera cerca de ti, debido a que ya no sentías nada por mí.--confesó--Ahora que ya aclaramos esta situación, pues será lo mejor. Estoy de acuerdo en sacrificar algunas "fantasías", así fue como las llamaste, ¿o no?. --bromeó sin ningún atisbo de reproche.

\--Naruto…

\--Si es el precio que hay que pagar, lo haré. No aceptaste que renunciara a ser Hokage para ser felices.--recalcó esta vez con puro sarcasmo.

\--Dobe, tus sueños no deben ser modificados por la llegada de una persona, sea quien sea.

\--Si, si entendí lo que dijiste, solo bromeaba.

Naruto posó sus ojos azules en la faz del Uchiha, buscando en ella una señal que le notificara que habían hechos las pases, y este incidente ya formaba parte del pasado. Sintiendo su fuerte mirada, Sasuke encaró a su acosador.

\--¿Qué pasa?--preguntó con curiosidad.

\--Nada, sólo me preguntaba si ya estamos reconciliados totalmente. Digo hemos vivido muchas peleas en el pasado, pero esta es nuestra primera pelea formal, como pareja, pues

El portador del Sharingan alzó una de sus cejas, en seguida cayó en cuenta la clase de incertidumbre que inquietaba al Uzumaki. Pues ambos apenas eran unos novatos en cuestión del amor y vivir en pareja. Revisando su historial, respaldaba el hecho de ser nuevos en esto, para empezar estuvieron juntos una noche, luego pasó un año, y apenas una quincena atrás volvieron a reunirse, solo habían experimentado el lado dulce, como el sexo y alegría de viajar acompañados. Así que el lado agrio, caracterizado por enfrentamientos y diversas dificultades que salieran al paso, no lo habían atravesado, hasta ahora

\--¿Crees que fue rápido? Solo requeriamos platicar como personas civilizadas y asunto arreglado.--apuntó Sasuke con lógica.

\--Procuremos no guardarnos nada, ni esperar que el otro adivine nuestras intenciones--complementó con un consejo. Extendió la mano en dirección a su compañero para hacer oficial la promesa. El Uchiha la estrechó con fuerza cerrando el pacto.

Consecutivo a este último juramento, ambos jóvenes se levantaron para realizar las últimas actividades del día previas a retirarse a dormir. Verificaron el equipaje y los víveres adquiridos recientemente, con el objetivo de racionarlos, aunque en el refugio existía muchas reservas de agua comida, no era infinita y si el clima empeoraba y los obligaba a estar más de una semana bajo techo, debían estar preparados para un asedio.

La tormenta de nieve se intensificó, formando cúmulos de nieve en los vidrios de la ventanas, Naruto dejó correr las cortinas, un intento vano de protección extra. Desecharon la idea de tomar una ducha cuando constataron que el gas natural, utilizado en el calentador de agua, se terminó.

En consecuencia sólo lavaron sus dientes y con la misma ropa que traían puesta se recostaron en el futon matrimonial. Podían prescindir de un baño, pero no de un descanso en un cómodo lecho.

\--Sasuke, todavía tengo frío…--comunicó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Sasuke volteó a verlo, sin entender por qué Naruto seguía afectado por eso, si ya estaban bajo techo, se encontraban uno al lado del otro, cobijados por el calor de las mantas y la energía de la vivaz fogata. El rubio le devolvió una profunda mirada, enviándole una explicación muda, fue entonces que su mente captó esa indirecta, lanzando un suspiro largo en repercusión, que le costaba a ese desvergonzado ser franco con sus deseos, sin hacer uso de juegos cursis.

\--Usuratonkachi, ser "tierno y lindo" no es lo tuyo--apuntó, enfatizando las comillas imaginarias con un movimiento de dedos, refiriéndose a esos dos adjetivos, comprendía que su amado le agradaba el romance meloso, pero sentía que cuando hacía eso, no era el Naruto Uzumaki del que se enamoró.

\--Matas todo intento de romanticismo, teme--reclamó, dejando de apoyar su cabeza, incorporándose del lecho, encarandolo.

\--No me gusta ese tipo de cosas, siento que no eres tú mismo, prefiero al Naruto que se lanza sin paracaidas a la acción--reveló, clavando sus urbes oscuros en los sorprendidos zafiros azules.

La alegoría al paracaídas se relacionaba al espíritu valiente y activo de Naruto Uzumaki, tanto en el amor como en la vida, el rubio demostró que no perdía su esencia ni su espíritu ante nada, haciendo frente a lo que se me viniera. Podría derrumbarse pero se levantaba con más fuerza. Tal vez eso había cautivado el frío corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, además de su cuerpo claro. Y es que no se debería olvidar Sasuke era hombre después de todo y gustaba tanto de los sentimientos como del placer carnal. Sería un mentiroso si no lo admitiera.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para sonreir, solo que fue con algo de picardía.

\--¿Quieres entonces que me lance al vacío? No creo que quieras que aterrice sobre ti--bromeó, moviéndose sigilosamente como un gato, pues sus palabras poseían un doble sentido. Si Sasuke no quería esto, que se lo dijera ya. Al no ver ninguna negativa, el rubio se situó encima del Uchiha, acorralándolo con los brazos.

Una sonrisa prepotente se apoderó de los labios de Sasuke.

\--Me da igual que caigas sobre mí--contrarrestó con astucia, levantando el mentón del rubio y haciendo un como si fuera a besarlo en cualquier momento. No le causaba conflicto el papel de pasivo, pero eso sí era fan de tener largas noches llenas de intercambio de roles--No me quejó, al final estoy satisfecho de que termines dormido en mis brazos.

El Uzumaki se quedo boquiabierto, resultó extraño y hasta perturbador que su actual pareja se comportará de esa forma. ¡Acababa de asesinar un ambiente romántico hacía unos segundos atrás, y ahora estaba recitando frases de ese tipo!

\--¡¿Sasuke te sientes bien?! --cuestionó un poco alterado.

\--¿Lo notas ahora? Así suenas cuando dices cosas cursis.--mostró su punto.

\--Sería aburrido si todas nuestras acciones fueran físicas--repuso regalando besos cortos en la frente y las mejillas de su amado teme--Ocupamos también palabras que reflejen el amor, idiota sin corazón. --murmuró viendo desde arriba al Uchiha, y rozando tiernamente con las yemas de sus dedos las vendas que envolvían el brazo izquierdo de su amante.

Sasuke se dejó hacer un rato, adoraba ser el centro de atención, sin embargo sus manos traviesas se encaminaron al trasero del rubio, masajeando los tonificados glúteos.

\--Entonces dejaré en tus manos ese rollo romántico, mientras yo me encargaré de la parte física--determinó, masajeando ahora la entrepierna del Uzumaki.

\--¡Ahh!--gimió, recuperando la compostura, dijo--Estoy de acuerdo, cuando yo lo hago es más pasable, mientras que cuando tú lo haces, da escalofríos.--opinó tratando de controlar el placer que Sasuke le proporcionaba a través de la ropa. Juraba que pagaría caro incitarlo tan descaradamente y más cuando en el pasado él era señalado como el más pervertido de los dos. Cómo castigo le iba a dar la mejor noche de su vida. Después de todo, esto pasaba como sexo de reconciliación.

El Uchiha lanzó a un lado la cobija del futon con el propósito de deleitarse con la anatomía de Naruto, sabía que no tardaría en desnudarse ante su presencia, siempre le regalaba ese tipo de espectáculo para encenderlo.

Y tal como predijo, el Uzumaki se despidió momentáneamente de su chaqueta negra, dejando su pecho expuesto, sus pezones estaban erectos y sus abdominales contraídos, entretanto Sasuke le desabrochaba los pantalones, con el propósito de masturbarlo directamente.

Estaban tan concentrados que no repararon que no habían checado el estado de las tablas puestas encima de las ventanas, sin previo aviso una cedió violentamente a la potencia del viento, dejándolo entrar al interior como invitado indeseado.

Está gélida intromisión apagó cualquier llama pasional, pues el más afectado fue un semi desnudo Naruto, quien se movió velozmente en dirección a la fogata, su cuerpo experimento un frío del demonio. Entretanto Sasuke, el más cubierto, puso manos a la obra reforzando los clavos del pedazo de madera que se zafó. Cuando por fin la contingencia fue sofocada, vio a su pareja con su chaqueta puesta, intentando entrar en calor, recibir ese golpe de viento helado podría causarle graves consecuencias.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke tomó la frazada, que haba hecho a un lado debido a la pasión, y se la colocó encima al rubio. Después partió con paso veloz a la alacena a buscar ciertos ingredientes para preparar una bebida caliente.

Minutos después Naruto ya tenía su taza humeante de infusión de canela, mezclada con miel, entre sus manos, sin embargo ya padecía de congestión en la nariz, el cambio en su voz era enegable. El Uchiha masajeaba la espalda del rubio transmitiendo consuelo y confort.

\--Demonios, odio estar enfermo--se quejó.

\--Aquí hay remedios naturales que pueden aliviar tus síntomas, ya he estado aquí antes.--anunció, apartándose del lado del rubio y dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el estante llenos de productos y artículos varios.

Naruto se levantó cargando la cobija, persiguiendo al Uchiha.

\--Vuelve a la cama--ordenó, al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba a su lado.

\--No puedo respirar y me duele la nariz al estar acostado. Mejor te ayudo a buscar la medicina.

\--De acuerdo, entonces verifica si en esta caja de madera todavía guardan tinturas naturales--indicó, señalando la dichosa caja.

Naruto puso manos a la obra, agarro con ambas manos el contenedor de madera, era mediano y ligero así que perfectamente podía sostenerlo. Entonces levantó la tapa, topándose con una gran variedad de frascos que contenían líquidos transparentes. Cada tapa poseía una etiqueta pegada, indicando la afección que curaba dicho elixir. Sin embargo no logró examinarlas, ya que de improviso estornudó con fuerza, llenándose de mucosidad sus fosas nasales, indudablemente el manto del resfriado lo cubrió.

\--Pasame la caja usuratonkachi, no se te vaya a caer.--mandó el Uchiha, al tiempo que quitaba la caja de las manos del rubio. --Espero que el remedio contra el resfriado no se haya terminado, la última vez que estuve aquí, habían dos frascos.

Mientras el Uchiha revisaba cada frasco en busca del expectorante y el anti gripal. Naruto dirigió su atención a las pequeñas plantas enanas que detectó desde que llegaron al refugio. Lo guiaba su alma de jardinero, se convirtió en fan desde muy pequeño, adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con cuidado y crianza de flora, sencillamente por que fueron los primeros seres vivos que nunca rechazaron su existencia como Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Empezó a examinar con minucioso asombro el estado de esas plantas, maravillandose que, pese al clima y de vivir en un lugar vacío la mayor parte del tiempo, permanecieran tan frescas y alegres como si todos los días alguien les dedicara un poco de su tiempo en regalarles cariño.

Entonces descubrió el secreto detras del estado tan jovial que ostentaban esta vegetación. Esas plantas eran medicinales, pero no pertenecían a cualquier familia, sino a las de tipo interior resistente al frío, muy raras, valiosas y costosas.

\--El dueño de esta casa debe ser rico--pensó en voz alta.

\--¿Que murmuras, usuratonkachi?--preguntó, con la medicina correcta en sus manos, depositando la caja de tinturas en su lugar en el anaquel.

\--Sasuke, estas plantas son una sub especie de la familia de las dicotiledóneas--informó con entusiasmo como si fuera el último descubriento de la ciencia.

Sasuke lo miró con expresión de confusión, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Sólo atinó a preguntar:

\--¿Te gusta la botánica?

\--Soy principiante en eso, tengo algunos libros en casa, solo investigo sobre la flora que me resulta interesante, pero le voy más a la jardinería simple.

\--Oh, no sabía.

\--Ahora conoces otro dato interesante acerca de tu apuesto novio--presumió con orgullo, entonces en eso estornudo, sacando una gran cantidad de mucosidad.

El Uchiha al verlo, luchó por controlar su expresión de asco, disimulando con éxito.

\--Ven, te haré otro té para ponerle gotas de medicina.--invitó, moviéndose en dirección al futon, sentándose sobre este.

Naruto lloriqueó en sus adentros, aborrecía la medicina ya fuera tradicional o herbolaria, pero más le valía obedecer por las buenas, presentía que si no accedía, el Uchiha se lo haría tomar a la fuerza y eso no sería agradable.

Todavía nadaba el sabor de amargo de la tintura en su boca, cuando fue presa del ojo crítico de Sasuke.

\--Naruto, desde hace tiempo que pienso que cortarte el cabello fue un error--comentó, a su parecer ese peinado lo hacía ver más tosco y viejo.

\--¿No te gusta? Me dijo el peluquero que me haría ver más atractivo.

\--Te mintió, das la impresión de que tienes problemas de alopecia juvenil--sentenció sin compasión.

Naruto sintió una flecha de desilusión absoluta. Sasuke Uchiha era el rey de la honestidad brutal.

\--Toma, dobe, aquí hay una infusión para crecimiento capilar--informó, entregándole en sus manos un frasco.

\--Gracias--agradeció, sin embargo era una felicidad a medias tendría que tomar esas gotas de por vida si deseaba recuperar el largo de su cabello.

\--Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mejores, no importa cuantos días nos tomé.--avisó--Y de ahí retomaremos el camino a otro lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

\--¿Pero…y la excursión al castillo de Kaguya?

\--Tú eres más importante para mí que una investigación, lo intentaremos el próximo año.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su pareja, presentía que era el verdadero inicio de una relación plena y sana.

Y no estaba equivocado, pues después de esa anécdota, los años venideros le dieron la razón.

Transcurrieron exactamente ocho años después de esa experiencia en el país de la tierra.

Sasuke emergió desde las profundidades de único bosque ubicado en el país del rayo. Cuando el sol iluminó su faz, se destacó el paso del tiempo en su apariencia. Su cabello había crecido tanto que su fleco le cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su altura se disparó, y no era nada extraño para alguien que ya contaba con 26 años cumplidos, prácticamente había alcanzado la plenitud de su vida. Incluso su vestimenta era distinta, ahora portaba una capa negra que ocultaba el resto de la ropa.

Repentinamente un halcón descendió de los cielos, el Uchiha levantó uno de los brazos, con el propósito de que que el ave se posara ahí. Así ocurrió, dócilmente el mensajero alado se acomodó, mientras su dueño desprendía las notas que traía atadas en la pata.

Al desdoblarlas, advirtió que uno de los recados no iba dirigido a él.

\--¡Naruto, carta de Kakashi!--anunció, y es que el mencionado se encontraba haciendo sus necesidades detrás de un arbusto.

\--Ya voy, solo me lavo las manos--contestó a las lejanías.

Unos minutos más tardes, con las manos húmedas y limpias, las había lavado en un arroyo cercano, salió al encuentro con su pareja. En Naruto también eran evidentes los cambios en su aspecto físico, su cabello estaba tan largo y abundante como el que tuvo Minato Namikaze, su padre. Sólo se diferenciaban en el fleco, en el Jinchuriki una sección era más larga, ahora que no tenía una bandana shinobi sobre la frente, le molestaba en el ojo. En cuanto a la ropa, no perdió el toque, seguía ese gusto por vestir con chaquetas naranjas, solo un par de rayas negras en al área del puño, completando el atuendo con unos pantalones oscuros.

El Uchiha le ofreció el trozo de papel que iba destinado a él. Naruto lo agarró y procedió con su lectura, luchando con su fleco que se interponía en su visión.

\--Esa tintura para el crecimiento del cabello ya no te la tomes.--sugirió Sasuke, estaba enterado que desde hacía ocho años, su amante ingería un tónico medicinal para tener una brillante melena. Se arrepentía de haberle comentado que llevar el cabello tan corto no le favorecía. Parecía que se había obsesionado.

\--Eso haré, creo que ya creció lo suficiente.--secundó, sin apartar su atención de la lectura. Luego de finalizar, amarró su contestación escrita a la pata del halcón.--¿Enviarás un nuevo reporte?--preguntó al Uchiha.

\--No hay información nueva, así que no.

\--Entonces despide al ave para que lleve mi mensaje.

Sasuke subió rápidamente su brazo, que el halcón rápidamente interpretó como una orden para emprender su viaje a Konoha. Mientras esto ocurría, el Uzumaki volvió a leer las líneas escritas en la nota de Kakashi, ipso facto rompió con ganas el papel.

\--¿Qué te dice Kakashi?

\--Lo mismo de siempre, que cuando volveré, ya tiene lista la prueba de Hokage que debo superar.

\--Y te pregunto lo mismo, ya es tiempo, ¿no crees?, estas a buena edad para asumir ese cargo.

\--Mejor te contesto lo mismo que le mande escrito a él. No voy a tomar la prueba ni ahora ni nunca. Técnicamente ya no me interesa. Prefiero seguir viajando contigo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, Naruto, ya conversamos sobre que no deseo que abandones tus sueños por mí.

\--Pero si esto no es solo por ti, tú eres uno de mis sueños es verdad, pero también es en pos de mi nuevas aspiraciones.

Sasuke hizo una expresión de confusión e interrogación, desconocía que el rubio hubiera establecido otras metas y objetivos, nunca le mencionó nada por el estilo en todos estos años juntos.

Antes de que pudiera demandar una explicación, Naruto se le adelanto y comenzó a dar sus argumentos:

\--Durante estos ocho años que te he acompañado en esta aventura, me he dado cuenta de muchos defectos en el sistema ninja que rige los países. No basta con alcanzar la paz ni proteger a la gente de amenazas externas como el Clan Otsutsuki o grupos criminales, eso es solo una parte pero no la más importante, se deben hacer transformaciones en internas en la conciencia colectiva que les impulse a vivir otro estilo de vida más conveniente.

\--Naruto…--musitó pasmado por la reflexión profunda, de verdad el rubio si que había sido aprovechado en observar con ojo crítico los recorridos, despertador en él un deseo altruista por ayudar al prójimo.

Naruto continuó diciendo:

\--Cuando hemos ayudado a toda esa gente de esos pueblos pequeños, como Amegakure, en actividades mínimas, para los aldeanos fue algo grande, ser tomados en cuenta y saber que alguien del exterior se preocupa por ellos, eso me conmovió. Ahí aprendí que no necesito ser Hokage para cumplir las promesas que hice. Logré más cambios de vida en el sistema del mundo ninja viajando contigo que lo que pude aspirar desde un escritorio. Y reitero lo hago por libre convicción, luchando en campo, que desde una oficina oyendo solo informes desde la perspectiva de otros.

\--Realmente tu sigues sorprendiendo a la gente, usuratonkachi.--comentó ironizando totalmente este hecho.--Bien, si esa es tu nueva determinación, tienes todo mi apoyo.

\--Gracias, espera no te muevas.--ordenó suavemente, mientras convocaba su modo sabio para rastrear la zona en busca de alguna presencia humana en los alrededores.

Contemplarlo tan precavido de pronto, ocasionó que se pusiera en guardia, volteando a todos los lados.

\--¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún enemigo?--dijo sin perder de vista el terreno.

\--Sasuke…--llamó. Y aprovechando que el mencionado se volteaba en su dirección, Naruto le besó por sorpresa, a pesar de haber sido tomado desprevenido, no hubo rechazo de parte del Uchiha, le correspondió sin reparo.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron.

\--A pesar de los años, no pierde su efectividad este método, usar mí modo sabio para asegurarme que no haya nadie en las cercanías que nos pueda ver, es la más grande idea que se me pudo ocurrir, es perfecto para hacer nuestras cosas de novios de modo seguro, ¿no te parece?--se jactó, inflando el pecho con mucho orgullo, claro que sin soltar el agarre que tenia sobre el Uchiha.

\--Dobe, debí haberlo predicho, que harías algo como esto. Pero concuerdo, esta fue la solución definitiva a los problemas.--apoyó, estrechando más al rubio contra sí.

\--Te amo, Sasuke.

\--Yo también, Naruto--pronunció con una voz serena, con los que años la madurez le ilustró que no tenía que poner su orgullo por encima de la persona que amaba, que demostrar tus sentimientos en palabras no era ser cursi o meloso, era simplemente amor.

\--Vamos a casa, tenemos que preparar nuestro equipaje para el próximo viaje.--recomendó Naruto con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano del Uchiha a fin encaminarse hacía su hogar.

\--¿A donde iremos esta vez?--cuestionó, dejando que lo guiara, apretando la mano del rubio, ven señal de cariño.

\--Déjame pensar…al país de las olas, hace mucho que no recibimos noticias de Inari, aprovechamos para saludarlo y checamos si necesitan ayuda, ¿Qué te parece?

\--Será un largo viaje.

\--Mientras estemos juntos, estaremos bien.--dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos azules brillantes, que a Sasuke se le antojaron llenos de felicidad.

Sasuke solo sonrió, admiraba el espíritu libre y valiente de su novio.

Juntos avanzaron hasta llegar a su hogar dulce hogar. Actualmente contaban con una cabaña propia, la habían construido en la cima de una montaña, en la región más apartada de toda civilización, en el país de la tierra. Lógicamente notificaron su ubicación al Tsuchikage, para tener su permiso de estadia. Estos territorios eran tranquilos y les brindaban la intimidad para vivir tranquilos y manifestar su amor a gusto. Sin duda la alternativa más loable y benéfica que pudieron conseguir.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban sumamente satisfechos y contentos con todo lo suyo. Sentían que gozaban de una buena fortuna, por eso ya no podían más a la vida, serían malagradecidos si lo hicieran. Lo más importante era permanecer juntos, perseguir las metas que compartían y sin que nada ni nadie interfiera.


End file.
